


Cody, I Adore You

by mewgirl1995



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrations, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: After a successful battle against the Separatists, the celebrations get a little out of hand, much to Cody's embarrassment.





	Cody, I Adore You

The battle did not go as planned.

Blasterless and bleeding from a wound in his leg, Cody watched with pure terror as Ventress advanced on Obi-Wan. She only had one of her lightsabers, but even so Obi-Wan struggled to defend against her barrage of attacks. Cody pleaded with the Force to get Anakin there as fast as possible. He hurried towards the sparring Force users in hopes of being able to lend a hand somehow as he watched Ventress disarm Obi-Wan, knocking his lightsaber aside.

Cody's heart stopped as the lightsaber rolled down the hill. He ran forward, not entirely sure what he was planning until Obi-Wan's weapon was in his hand. As he activated it, Ventress turned with a furious stare. Then, her lips quirked into a smile.

"You're going to wield that weapon, clone?" She asked with a laugh. Spinning her lightsaber, she turned from Obi-Wan, who watched Cody with a shocked expression.

Cody knew he didn't have to beat Ventress. All he had to do was buy time for Anakin to arrive. He stilled his shaking hand and raised the glowing blue blade, swinging it at her in a clumsy strike. She blocked and parried, nearly striking him as he backpedaled. Struggling to block Ventress' onslaught of attacks, Cody barely jerked his head back in time to prevent himself from getting decapitated.

Again, Cody attempted to strike out. Ventress blocked him easily, laughing at his failed flailing. Cody leaped out of the way as she struck out at him once more. He struggled to swing the lightsaber back around to strike at her. Its weightlessness made it difficult to control.

Smacking the lightsaber from his hand, Ventress grinned. Before she could strike him down, Cody heard Anakin's voice, "This battle is over, Ventress!"

As Ventress turned away from him, Cody let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. His arm ached from wielding the lightsaber against her and his vision spun as he realized Obi-Wan was at his side.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, hand on his shoulder. He helped Cody back up to his feet.

"Just doing my duty, sir," Cody said, thankful that his helmet hid his smile. Obi-Wan nodded, calling the lightsaber back to his hand.

"Perhaps we ought to train you to use this properly," he said quietly. "Well done, Cody."  

Ventress fled from the battle the minute Ahsoka and Rex arrived, knowing she couldn't take on all of them. It was a major success. They managed to drive off the Separatist forces as well as protect the little village they planned to destroy to build a strip mine. As such, they were treated to a huge celebration upon their return.

The raucous laughter of clones and locals filled the room. A small band played various celebration songs from the corner of the room as alcoholic drinks were passed out to all members of the Republic's Army. It would be a nice reprieve from combat and even Cody admitted that they deserved it. They fought back against all odds and still managed to win.

"Heard you used General Kenobi's lightsaber," Rex said with a grin as he and Cody stood off to the side of the celebrations.

"Yeah, it nearly got me killed," Cody said, grumbling under his breath. "I wish I had my damn blaster instead."

The pair of clone commanders watched from across the room as Anakin and Obi-Wan shared drinks, laughing together. Both of them looked flushed and Cody had no doubt that they were well on their way to being completely drunk. Ahsoka watched the pair of older Jedi with a grin, turning away the villagers' offers to get her a drink as well.

"At least one of the Jedi is responsible," Rex said with a quiet chuckle. "These drinks are strong."

With a small nod, Cody took a swig of his own wine. It was sweeter than he would have liked. "They'll regret it when they're both hungover in the morning."

"Do Jedi even get hungover?" Rex wondered with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Cody set his drink aside. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. The Jedi were practically otherworldly. They survived injuries that would kill most men and continued fighting against all odds. Cody watched Obi-Wan from across the room, smiling slightly as he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it out of place. His face was flushed red, far redder than Anakin's.

There was a small warmth blooming in Cody's chest as he watched his General. He felt the fond smile come to his lips. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when his fruitless pining began. Though it never helped that Obi-Wan always spoke to him with soft words and treated him as a real person. As Obi-Wan laughed, speaking happily with the other Jedi, Cody wanted nothing more than to be by his side.

"You're staring," Rex said, snapping Cody back to reality. He glanced over and scoffed, shaking his head.

"Just making sure the General isn't getting himself into trouble."

"Sure, sure." Rex rolled his eyes. "It's not going to kill you to admit you have a bit of a crush on your-"

"I do not," Cody said sharply. He pursed his lips and grabbed up his drink again, finishing it in one burning swallow. "It would be entirely inappropriate."

Even as he spoke, Cody watched Obi-Wan. His heartbeat quickened a bit as Obi-Wan reached up and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it all out of place. He wanted him so badly it hurt. Yet, he knew there was never any point in saying anything. Cody would be more than happy just being by his side.

Ahsoka said something, which made both Anakin and Obi-Wan laugh. She jabbed Obi-Wan in the side with her elbow and pointed over towards Cody and Rex. The grin on her face made Cody worry. She was plotting something.

"Brace yourself," Rex said with a quiet chuckle.

Even over all the noise, Cody could hear the indignation in Obi-Wan's voice as he responded to whatever Ahsoka just said. He couldn't make out the exact words, but it didn't matter as Obi-Wan turned sharply to head their way. Even from across the room, Cody could tell he was extremely drunk.

Before Cody could even begin to comprehend what exactly was happening, Obi-Wan was running at him. When he jumped, Cody reacted without thinking, easily catching him in his arms as he dropped his empty glass. It shattered on the floor, making Cody wince. He stepped over the broken glass, headed over to a table.

With a grin, Obi-Wan looped an arm around Cody's neck, tilting his head back to laugh. "I told you he would catch me," Obi-Wan said.

"So you did, Master," Ahsoka said, pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"How many drinks have you had, sir?" Cody said, fully intent on setting Obi-Wan back on his own feet. Rather than letting himself be set down, Obi-Wan clung tight to Cody, who relented and sat down. He wasn't about to just drop his very drunk General on the floor.  

"A few," Obi-Wan said with a wave of his hand. "Not much at all."

"Eleven," Ahsoka said. "Anakin's had twelve."

"Have not," Anakin said, grinning as he stumbled and Rex hurried to help him stand up straight.

"They're both completely and utterly wasted," Ahsoka said. "The Council would be so ashamed."

"The Council can shove it," Anakin said, rolling his eyes. "We deserve this."

Turning his head, Cody looked down at Obi-Wan who met his gaze with a giddy grin. "General?" He asked, feeling his face flush a bit.

"Obi-Wan. I've told you, Cody. Call me Obi-Wan when we're off duty." Before Cody could say anything, Obi-Wan continued, "You are so very wonderful." He leaned his head against Cody's, turning to address Anakin and Ahsoka. "Did I tell you how he saved me from Ventress? He used my lightsaber!"

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka said. "You've told us multiple times already."

Anakin nodded as he accepted another drink, grabbing it off the tray and managing to spill a good portion of it on his arm. "You've told us so much it's like we were there."

"It was amazing," Obi-Wan mumbled, words slurring. "So very impressive."

"It was General Skywalker who saved us," Cody said in an attempt to shift the focus off of him. He felt his face growing warm and desperately wished he had his helmet on to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah, what is that now? Eight times I've saved your life, Master?" Anakin said. He still leaned heavily on Rex, not noticing as Ahsoka snatched his drink out of his hand and passed it off to one of the clones.

"Seven," Obi-Wan corrected.

"That's far too low. Must be nine at least."

"Eight?"

"I wish I was recording this," Ahsoka said as she giggled behind her hands. "You two are going to be so hungover tomorrow."

"I have never gotten hungover in my life, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. His hand was trailing down Cody's neck, rubbing absentmindedly. He had to resist the urge to lean back into his touch. "I'm not even drunk."

"Seriously, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said with a laugh. "You're sitting in Cody's lap."

"And what's strange about that," Obi-Wan asked with a perfectly straight face. His hand paused as he turned and met Cody's gaze with a soft expression. "Cody and I are close friends."

Cody's mouth went a little dry. He licked his lips and smiled back. Then, Obi-Wan's hand was on his face, gently tracing his scar. He looked absolutely enraptured.

"And Cody is very handsome."

Rex barked out a laugh as Cody's face turned red. He tore his gaze away, looking towards Ahsoka with a begging expression. She had no interest in helping him out of the embarrassing predicament.

"Didn't Cody use your lightsaber against Ventress?" Ahsoka asked, struggling to bite back a grin.

"Oh, yes it was so amazing. So very impressive," Obi-Wan said. "I very nearly died, but Cody was there." There was a soft look in Obi-Wan's eyes as he continued, "He's always there." Then, Obi-Wan pressed his face against Cody's neck, mumbling something else that Cody couldn't quite make out.

"Let's train all the clones to use lightsabers," Anakin said with as serious of an expression that he could manage. "It'll save us, I bet."

"I'm just fine with my blaster," Rex said with a quiet chuckle.

"Well, maybe I'll just ask some of the others then." Anakin spun sharply to go walking off and Ahsoka rushed forward to help catch him. "Thanks, Snips."

"Maybe you should sit down, Skyguy."

"Nope! We need to see who wants to use a lightsaber."

With a suffering sigh, Ahsoka walked off with Anakin, supporting most of his weight. Rex rolled his eyes, turning back to meet Cody's embarrassed gaze. "I'm going to go make sure General Skywalker doesn't get himself killed."

"Sounds like a plan."

As soon as Rex was gone, Cody had to deal with the very embarrassing fact that Obi-Wan was still in his lap, nuzzling his head against his neck. He tried to think of something to say as Obi-Wan reached over and took his hand, curling their fingers together.

"General, maybe-"

"Obi-Wan."

Cody started again, "Obi-Wan, maybe you should retire for the night? You're-"

"You're too handsome," Obi-Wan said with a soft little sigh. "Oh Cody, I adore you."

Cody's words died on his lips as he froze. Obi-Wan shifted, pressing kisses against Cody's neck, trailing up to his cheek. Cody desperately tried to think of something to say. With his hand on the back of Cody's neck, Obi-Wan tugged him forward, kissing him hard. For a moment it felt like Cody's heart had stopped. He leaned into the kiss, before pulling away as guilt washed through him.

Despite how Cody felt, it was hardly appropriate to be kissing his General, let alone be kissing him while he was drunk. Before Cody could protest, Obi-Wan shifted in his lap, swinging his leg over to straddle Cody as he took Cody's other hand, curling their fingers together. Obi-Wan squeezed his hands gently as he kissed him again, pressing as close as possible.

"Obi-Wan-" Cody began to protest but broke off as Obi-Wan shifted and kissed his neck hard. He couldn't stop the quiet moan as Obi-Wan trailed his lips back up before capturing his lips again.

Heart pounding in his chest, Cody was lost. He would never have imagined that Obi-Wan wanted him. He wished and hoped, but knew it was impossible. Yet there they were and the selfish part of Cody decided to savor the moment. He let Obi-Wan kiss him, leaning his head back as Obi-Wan kissed his neck hard.

At least it was dim. Most of the clones probably wouldn't even notice their General and Commander making out in the corner. At least that's what Cody hoped as Obi-Wan pressed close to him. He was embarrassed how much he wanted it. Sighing, Cody leaned forward and met Obi-Wan halfway, kissing him back with a gentle shifting of their lips. Then Obi-Wan stepped back, pulling him up to his feet. He pressed him against the wall, releasing his hands to hold onto his waist.

It was wonderful. Cody reached up to wrap his fingers in Obi-Wan's hair, pulling him close as Obi-Wan slipped a hand underneath his tunic. His touch burned. As Obi-Wan pulled back to kiss his neck once more, Cody dared open his eyes, glancing across the room to see Ahsoka and Rex watching. Ahsoka gave him a little wave with a grin. A wave of embarrassment crashed over Cody as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Then, all of a sudden, Obi-Wan pulled back, looking very pale. "Are you alright?" Cody asked.

"Just a moment," Obi-Wan said as he stumbled away. Cody winced as Obi-Wan puked into a nearby trash can. He walked over and rubbed his back, taking him by the shoulder.

"You should get to bed," he said, accepting a glass of water from one of the other clones and holding it out to Obi-Wan. He took it with a very sickly look. "Come on, let's go."

From across the room, Cody heard something shatter. He looked over to see Rex and Ahsoka just barely manage to catch Anakin, who appeared to have passed out completely. He shook his head at the raucous laughter from both the clones and the locals. At least they were amused by the whole embarrassing show. Sliding an arm around Obi-Wan's waist, Cody helped him back towards their tents.

As Obi-Wan flopped down onto the cot, he reached out and caught Cody's hand, tugging him over. "Stay?" He asked. "Room's spinning a bit."

With a small nod, Cody laid down beside Obi-Wan, smiling a bit as he immediately curled himself around him. He rubbed Obi-Wan's back before trailing his hand up to massage his scalp. Drawing in a quiet sigh, Obi-Wan nuzzled closer to him.

In the morning, Cody was the first to get up. He slowly pulled away from Obi-Wan and went to fill a canteen full of water. As he moved around in the tent, Obi-Wan groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead. Cody turned back, a small smile on his lips.

"How do you feel, Obi-Wan?"

"Terrible," Obi-Wan said. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth down the mess but gave up after a moment. "I should have never let Anakin convince me to drink so much."

Cody chuckled. "I should have realized it was General Skywalker's idea." He walked back over and handed Obi-Wan the canteen. Obi-Wan drank it slowly, wincing and rubbing his forehead again.

Gesturing to Cody's neck, Obi-Wan smiled a bit. "Looks like you had fun last night."

Cody froze. He reached up and brushed his fingers against the bruises Obi-Wan had left there. He did his best to push away the cold pain in his chest as he looked back to Obi-Wan. "You don't remember anything?"

"I vaguely remember the fourth drink," Obi-Wan said, rubbing his beard in contemplation. "But not much after that."

It was for the best. Cody nodded, turning away to hide the pained look in his eyes. Before he could speak, the tent flap flew back and Ahsoka walked in. She grinned widely at Obi-Wan, walking over to sit beside him.

"Good morning, Master," Ahsoka said. "I'm glad to see you haven't died from alcohol poisoning."

"No, I haven't," Obi-Wan said. "Tell me Padawan, I didn't do anything more embarrassing than Anakin did I?"

"No, Master," Ahsoka said. "You were practically sober compared to Anakin. All you did was make out with Cody."

"I did what?" Obi-Wan said, eyes going wide with surprise. Cody glanced back at him, meeting his gaze with a sheepish smile. Ahsoka paused, grinning a bit. Obi-Wan looked between her and Cody, then he cleared his throat, gently grasping Ahsoka's shoulder. "Give us a moment, young one."

"Sure," Ahsoka said. She stood and went to leave. Cody glared at her as she disappeared out the tent flap.

With a sigh, Cody turned and began to speak, "General, I didn't say anything because I-"

"If you were going to find out about my affections for you, I would have preferred it was under more controlled conditions."

Cody paused, staring at Obi-Wan as he folded his hands together and stared pointedly at the floor. He wondered what to say. He had been planning on insisting they put the whole incident behind them, but it appeared Obi-Wan really did have feelings for him.

Standing, Obi-Wan walked over and placed a gentle hand on Cody's cheek. There was a deep sorrow in his eyes. "However, it would be unfair to take back that confession now," he said, voice growing soft.           

"I would understand, the Jedi-"

Obi-Wan cut Cody off with a firm kiss. As he pulled away, he smiled. "No, dear one, I will not take it back," Obi-Wan said quietly. He chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to one of the bruises on Cody's throat. "I only wish I remember it."

"We can always make new memories," Cody said, feeling his face flush with embarrassment over the implication.

Obi-Wan nodded and kissed him once more. "Yes, I suppose we can."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any kudos or comments!


End file.
